The Past is the Past
by HipsterRed
Summary: Mr. Maellard is feeling more bitter than usual, Can Benson help? Or will he never move on from his wife's death? Rated T for disturbing themes


Mr. Maellard woke up like he would any morning, but this morning was different, he was more bitter than usual.

Benson wasn't at the house yet and Maellard started to get upset.

"Pops?"

"Yes father?"

"Were's Benson?"

"Oh, he's not here yet, but he'll come..."

Pops noticed that his dad looked gloomy. Then Pops remembered that it was the 60 year anniversary of his mothers death.

"Are you ok, Papa?"

Pops was concerned about his dad.

"I'm fine, Pops! Can you call, Benson?"

"Sure, Papa.."

Then Pops called Benson's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello my good man, my father needs you here, but be nice to him rather. It's the 60 year anniversary of mama's death.."

"Oh, right..."

"Try not to upset him please or bring it up, because he'll cry all day, if you do.."

"Thanks for telling me, Pops!"

"You're welcome, Benson! Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, I'm pulling up.."

"Ok good show!"

"See you downstairs!"

"Bye Benson!"

"Bye Pops.."

Then Benson hung up the phone, he knew today was going to be LONG sob story. He sighed as he thought of Maellard talking about his wife.

He didn't want it to be like last year, he sobbed in his room all day and raged on everyone the whole time.

Benson walked inside and then Maellard started off.

"Benson, you're an hour late!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I was in a traffic jam.."

"That's no excuse, now get to work!"

"Yes sir!"

Benson was about to walk away, but something shocking happened.

"Benson, wait!"

"What's the problem, sir?"

"Come to my office, please.."

"Yessir!"

Then they went upstairs and Maellard slammed the door.

"Benson, Have you ever heard of how my wife died?"

"No sir.."

"Well, since I trust you enough...I'll tell you how she died, but its been hell since then..."

Then he went into a flashback.

"Well, back in 1953, she wasn't in her best shape and it was after Pops was diagnosed with Frozen Mental State Disorder. It was hard for her to accept that her overly-sheltered son will act like a 10 year old for the rest of his life."

"Honey, I'm worried that he won't be able to live independently."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him if anything happens."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They kissed and he left the hospital room in tears. He knew that she was going to die soon. She had stage 4 leukemia.

The morning after he left the hospital room, he got a phone call saying that he needed to come as soon as possible.

He went to the hospital and ran into her room.

"Honey?"

"Hey, hun! Come in!"

He sat down and was holding his emotions in.

"Honey, I know I don't have much longer to live, but promise me that you'll take care of Pops for me. Reassure him everything will be ok."

"I cross my heart and hope to die.."

"Thanks honey! I love you..."

They kissed for the last time and then she died. He was speechless and they tried stuffing her in a body bag.

"Don't stuff her in a bag, you idiots! She needs a proper burial."

Then he took her body and went to the coffin store.

"I'll take the gold and green coffin please."

"Ok, sir! That'll be 1 million dollars."

Then he paid for the coffin and prepared the funeral. At the funeral, Pops and Mallard were in tears and they tried to keep themselves in good emotional state.

"She's a better place, Papa."

"I know son, but I'll miss her."

"I know."

Then Maellard placed her in the coffin and he kissed her on the lips for the last time. Then they buried her in the ground and the went into the house.

Maellard didn't come out of his room for awhile and Pops was getting worried.

"Papa?"

Pops knocked on his door, but he didn't come out for awhile. Then Pops called Skips on his walkie talkie.

"Skips, come quick! Papa isn't responding to me! I need you to open his door!"

"Ok Pops!"

Skips ran up to Maellard's room and he finally got it open. When they got in his room he was having a knife to his wrist.

"COME BACK, PLEASEEE!"

Skips slapped the knife out of his hand and then he ordered Pops to call for an ambulance.

"Hello, ambulance! My father needs help!"

"What's the emergency, mam?"

"Ahem, you mean sir?"

"Oh, I'm sorry... Well, what's the emergency?"

"My father tried to self harm!"

"Ok, ok! An ambulance will be here shortly!"

"Ok thank you!"

Then Pops hung up the phone and put the knife away. Then the ambulance came and put Maellard on the gurney before they gave him a tranquilizer.

Then Pops and Skips drove to the hospital. They went into his room and then the doctor came in.

"Oh bother, will he be alright?"

"Yeah, but he needs to be on blood pressure medication and a stress relieving pill. But he also needs consoling for depression. He needs to take these and he'll be fine in a few months or so."

"Ok, thank goodness!"

Then Maellard woke up from the tranquilizer.

"Ugh were am I?"

"The hospital..."

"What happened, Skips?"

"You tried to harm yourself and we caught you before it was too late."

Then realized what he had done.

"Pops, I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that, but I'm going to take care of you like I promised to your mother. Is that clear?"

"Yes papa! It's ok though, I'm just glad you're alright!"

Then the flashback ended.

"And then after that I had to start taking those pills, but I only went to consoling for 1 week and I was fine."

"Wow sir... I didn't realize that much had happened to you..."

Benson was stubbornly wiping tears away because he was thinking about Dave.

"What's wrong, Bean bag?"

"Well, I had a friend who died in my arms..."

"Ohh... What happened?"

"He was in a stick hockey tournament with me and we were in the final 4 and then Chong decapitated him and then he died... He was so young, I-I-"

The gumball machines voice was starting to squeak and then he started crying. Maellard hugged him and they both cried together for 10 minutes straight and then they stopped.

"That felt good to get all that emotion out.."

"I agree, Bean Bag!"

Maellard was about to go downstairs.

"Hey, sir?"

"What?"

"Thanks for cheering me up..."

"No problem, Benson! But you made me feel better by telling you that story because you're the only person besides Pops and Skips that knows what happened."

"It was no trouble, sir! Your secret is safe with me!"

They smiled at each other and then they went back to their usual schedule.


End file.
